


Full Moon

by Betta3x9



Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Cap Wolf, I'm kinda sure it's bestiality, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but Steve's mind is intact, no beta we die like men
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betta3x9/pseuds/Betta3x9
Summary: Cap wolf e Tony. NSFW.Il riassunto è tutto qui.





	Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: "Cap wolf".
> 
> "Quando non sai cosa scrivere con il prompt, scrivi nsfw", mi dico sempre. E quindi eccoci qui.

 

"Steve", mormora Tony gettando all'indietro la testa - e Steve non risponde nulla, non a parole, perché in quella forma non può.  
  
Sotto le dita di Tony, il corpo di Steve è enorme e setoso; le sue dita scorrono tra le folte ciocche di pelo - e sotto di quelle sente i muscoli compatti e tesi. Non dovrebbe essere eccitante, e il corpo di Steve - _in quella forma_ \- non dovrebbe essere attraente - _ma lo è._  
  
"Steve", ripete ancora, perché è l'unica parola che gli è rimasta - e Steve strofina la testa nell'incavo del suo collo, come un animale in cerca di una carezza sul capo - ed è un gesto quasi _adorabile_ , in contrasto con le zanne affilate che premono contro la sua carne, ma con delicatezza, senza nemmeno graffiare la pelle.  
  
Tony fa scorrere le dita sempre più in alto, e accarezza il petto largo di Steve, strappandogli dalla gola un suono che appartiene alle profondità dei boschi, più che a una camera da letto.  
  
"Per favore - _per favore_ ", mormora Tony, cercando di mettere insieme delle parole. Steve scopre le zanne in un'espressione divertita, prima di premere il suo corpo che di umano ha solo una vaga forma abbozzata, contro quello di Tony, che solleva i fianchi e geme. "Andiamo, _andiamo,_ smettila di provocare - _dai_ \- ", mormora e Steve fa scivolare quelle che sono più zampe che mani sotto l'elastico degli slip di Tony e lo strappa. "Sì, okay, va bene", dice Tony, vagamente divertito, prima di infilare una mano tra i loro corpi uniti e spingere giù la sua stessa biancheria strappata.  
  
"Dai, mi sono preparato prima", mormora, sapendo che Steve in quella forma può sentire benissimo l'odore dolciastro e chimico del lubrificante che ha usato poco prima, chiuso nel bagno, con gli slip abbassati quanto bastava per permettergli di infilare le dita bagnate di lubrificante dentro di sé.  
  
Steve non ha nient'altro addosso che non sia la sua stessa folta pelliccia, e Tony solleva le anche e inarca il collo, scoprendolo, strappando all'altro un suono che somiglia più al rombo di un tuono che a un gemito.  
  
(Tony si chiede distrattamente se a reagire sia stata la parte umana, eccitata, o se sia stata, invece, la bestia, soddisfatta dal gesto di sottomissione. _Non che gli importi, perché entrambe sono Steve_ )  
  


Le mani _non del tutto_ umane lo afferrano per i fianchi - _in uno strano miscuglio di frenesia e gentilezza, perché gli artigli non lo feriscono_ \- e dopo un attimo, l'erezione di Steve preme contro la sua entrata e Tony geme - quasi come se un ululato fosse intrappolato nella _sua,_ di gola - e poi Steve inclina il bacino e inizia a penetrarlo.  
  
Tony cerca di mantenersi rilassato, mentre l'erezione di Steve lo allarga finché non si sente teso fino all'impossibile - ed essere _spalancato e pieno_ è una sensazione che lo fa sospirare soddisfatto e - _insoddisfatto_ perché ha bisogno di essere toccato e ne ha bisogno _subito_.  
  
"È enorme", mormora Tony, con la testa rovesciata e il collo scoperto davanti alle zanne da lupo. Gli occhi azzurri di Steve sono sempre gli stessi, e rimangono fissi sul suo volto, mentre abbassa la testa, fino a strofinare il muso appuntito sul petto. Tony sente la sensazione della lingua ruvida sulla pelle e sospira.  
  
Steve stringe le lenzuola attorcigliate tra le mani a malapena riconoscibili come umane sotto la pelliccia folta, e il rumore della seta che si strappa sotto i suoi artigli è un suono insignificante.  
  
"Ancora", lo prega Tony e Steve obbedisce, facendo scivolare fuori la sua erezione fin quasi alla punta, per poi spingerla nuovamente dentro di lui, con uno scatto dei fianchi. " _Ancora_ ", ripete Tony, a occhi chiusi, mentre allarga ancora un po' le gambe e si lascia penetrare dall'uomo-lupo e riesce a percepire soltanto _Steve._  
  
" _To-ny_ ", e la parola ha un suono spezzato e roco nella gola non del tutto umana dell'altro, che normalmente, in quella forma, non si impegna nel cercare di mettere in fila suoni e trasformarli in parole - non che a Tony importi, perché Steve riesce a farsi capire in modi diversi.  
  
"Sì, esatto. _Tony_ ", mormora l'altro divertito ma distratto, concentrato sul calore nel suo stomaco e sul preciso punto dove l'erezione di Steve preme dentro di lui. "Esatto", ripete e spinge il bacino verso di Steve, perché colpisca nuovamente lo stesso - _perfetto, glorioso_ \- punto.  
La base del pene eretto di Steve è gonfia e tende i suoi muscoli in un modo che dovrebbe essere doloroso, ma non lo è.  
  
Tony inclina la testa verso il basso e osserva il punto in cui i loro corpi si uniscono - e la vista dell'erezione _non-esattamente-umana_ di Steve che spinge dentro di lui, _ancora e ancora,_ lo fa gemere e il bisogno di venire è improvvisamente quasi insopportabile.  
  
" _Per favore_ ", chiede, sapendo benissimo che l'unica cosa che Steve può dargli in quella forma sono le spinte sempre più brusche dei suoi fianchi, visto che nessuno di loro due si fida ad avvicinare le zanne e gli artigli a simili zone _delicate._  
  
  
Razionalmente sa che se chiedesse a Steve di fermarsi, di rallentare, lo farebbe - _perché il suo corpo in quel momento non è umano, ma la sua mente sì_ \- ma la forma larga e irsuta sopra di lui e il suo peso, e le zanne affilate a pochi centimetri dal suo viso, e il mormorio roco e inumano, e il ritmo brusco dei suoi fianchi mentre lo penetrano - tutto ciò, _tutto insieme_ , convergono in un unico pensiero nella testa di Tony -  
  
\- ed è una voce che sussurra: _non potresti scappare, se anche lo volessi._  
  
Il respiro di Tony si inceppa e fa scivolare una mano per afferrare la sua stessa erezione.  
  
_Non puoi scappare,_ ripete quella voce nella sua testa e Tony chiude gli occhi e si concentra sulla sensazione dell'erezione di Steve che lo penetra e colpisce quel punto dentro di lui che gli da una scossa di piacere - e una punta di dolore -, e sulle sue mani enormi e bestiali che gli stringono i fianchi con abbastanza forza da, probabilmente, lasciargli dei lividi. E poi Tony pensa, consapevolmente, _non potrei scappare._  
  
\- E un attimo dopo il suo respiro si spezza e _viene._

 

 

Quando riapre gli occhi, Steve è ancora dentro di lui, ma è immobile e lo sta osservando.  
  
Tony ingoia una boccata d'aria e, nonostante la sua mente stia già fluttuando nella pace post orgasmo - annuisce e dice: "Dai, voglio sentirti venire"  
  
Steve lo penetra nuovamente con una spinta che lo fa sussultare. " _Dai_ ", ripete, e si concentra sulla scintilla di piacere dentro di lui. " _Dai_ ". E Steve solleva il muso verso l'alto, come un lupo selvaggio prima di cantare alla Luna - e invece dice " _To-ny_ " con la sua voce inumana - e viene.  
  
Tony sente l'erezione di Steve sussultare dentro di lui e il nodo alla base gonfiarsi ancora, bloccandoli.  
  
Un attimo dopo la lingua ruvida è sul suo collo, e Tony sente un moto di affetto al gesto. "Steve", mormora, prendendo il muso dell'altro tra le mani. E poi, con voce morbida: "Ti amo", dice, prima di inclinare la testa e posare le labbra sul pelo folto sulla guancia di Steve.

  
Inclina appena il bacino, ma devono passare ancora diversi minuti prima che Steve possa scivolare fuori da lui. Tony rilassa le spalle sul cuscino e chiude gli occhi.  
  
\- Solo per riaprirli dopo un attimo. "Ehi, stai _scodinzolando_?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
